


A Sight For Sore Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Clingy psychopath, Cute, F/F, Feverish assassin, Fluff, Killing Eve - Freeform, Online business meeting, Soft Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At this time, Eve had finished her meeting, received four smacks from Villanelle, and even tried to subtly suffocate Villanelle with her pillow.Another work based off of a Pinterest prompt and another really cute idea.Eve’s in an online business meeting but Villanelle won’t leave her alone.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	A Sight For Sore Eyes

** 11:12 pm **

Forty-eight more minutes.

Eve sighed and collapsed into bed. 

She had an online business meeting with someone who worked with Carolyn. They were supposed to go over the MI6’s year’s agenda, but Carolyn called in sick and was to be left alone, thus leaving Eve with someone who lived halfway across the world from her. She had to stay up until midnight, and her feverish assassin wasn’t proving helpful. Villanelle kept poking at Eve, begging her to go to sleep and forget about her meeting.

_ “He probably won’t know what he’s talking about anyway.” _

Villanelle’s sleep-filled words drifted across Eve’s mind. Eve swatted away Villanelle’s hand and rubbed her eyes. Villanelle let out a whine and Eve tutted, moving back to her desk.

“I’ll sleep when I have reason to.” Eve determined.

“Can the reason be because it’s almost midnight?”

“No, because midnight is my meeting.”

“Can the reason be because your substitute is probably a twat?”

Eve turned in her desk chair to face Villanelle, furrowing her brow and swinging her arm over the back.

“You’re very grouchy when you’re tired.”

Villanelle gripped a pillow and threw it at Eve, making her laugh and awaken more.

“Still adorable.” Eve whispered, causing Villanelle to blush and bury her face into her hands.

** 11:45 pm **

Eve yawned, stretching out her arms above her head. 

She had decided to sink to the floor instead of sitting at her desk, just so that Villanelle would stop complaining and lie with her. Villanelle took the pillow she had thrown at Eve and wedged it in Eve’s lap, making room for Villanelle to curl up beside her. She rested her head on Eve’s lap, blonde strands of hair falling perfectly over Eve’s legs. 

Eve placed her computer on Villanelle’s shoulder, just enough so that it could balance without Eve holding it and so that Villanelle’s head wasn’t in the camera’s view. She had the meeting screen loaded up and now she was just waiting for the substitute to log in. 

Checking her hair, Eve let out a tight breath and let her hands fall to the clingy psychopath below her. She stroked Villanelle’s forehead, brushing hair out of her eyes. Villanelle was already fast asleep and Eve could hear faint snoring coming from her. Eve giggled softly as Villanelle murmured something in her sleep, her arms shifting around Eve’s waist.

Eve tilted her head to the side in adoration as she watched Villanelle, before looking back up to her computer screen and reading the time.

** 11:57 pm **

Eve froze and quickly checked the participants in the meeting, and sure enough, the other user was logged in. She brought her hands back up to her keyboard, eliciting a groan from Villanelle. Eve typed hurriedly and started the meeting, the substitute’s face flashing up on the screen. 

They greeted and began going through the main points of the agenda.

Halfway through their conversation, Villanelle smacked Eve on the cheek with her hand, something she usually did once deep in sleep. Eve clutched Villanelle’s wrist and held it down under the keyboard, her face flushing with embarrassment. But to her surprise, the other meeting attendee began laughing. 

“Who is that?” His voice crackled through the speaker.

Eve let out a timid chuckle.

“Oh, that’s just my girlfriend.” She said. “She didn’t want to leave me alone so she stubbornly made me let her stay during the meeting. I promise you she won’t cause any more problems.”

At the last sentence, Eve pinched Villanelle’s ear and Villanelle gasped in pain but didn’t move. 

“That’s very cute.” The substitute laughed.

When Villanelle heard this, she opened one eye and gave Eve a mischievous smirk. 

** 12:36 am **

At this time, Eve had finished her meeting, received four smacks from Villanelle, and even tried to subtly suffocate Villanelle with her pillow. To which Villanelle thought it best to smack Eve with the pillow. So, technically, Eve had received five smacks from Villanelle.

But she wasn’t complaining, because now Villanelle was dancing about the bedroom in her baggy, fluffy pyjamas, and boy was it a sight for sore eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
